Who can we trust?
by SmileAndTheWorldSmilesWithYou
Summary: When Jack and Kim finally get together some people get jealous and try tear them apart Jack/Kim Jerry/OC
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S POV  
Jerry, Milton and Eddie walking over to jack's locker .

"Hey Jack" says Eddie.

"Oh hey guys what's up" I replied.

"Nothing what's up with you" says Jerry.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Oh really because before we walked over here you were staring at Kim " says Milton.

"I was not" I replied.

"Jack just admit it you like Kim" says Eddie.

"No Eddie he loves Kim" says Jerry, while smirking.

"I DO NOT LIKE KIM!" I shouted.  
Everyone in the hall stared at me, well this is embarrassing.

Then Kim walked up to us.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"Nothing "I replied quickly.  
"Why is everyone staring at you?" asked Kim, while looking around the hall.  
"Well look at me why wouldn't they want to stare" I said, while doing a pose.

Kim made a face at me.  
"Whatever bye "said Kim, while walking off.  
"Bye Kim" we all said.

Kim's pov.  
I walked over to grace.

"Hey Grace" I said.

"Hi Kim so I'm guessing you still haven't told.  
I cut her off "shhhh! I don't want him to know "I said quietly.  
" You're going to have to tell Jerry you like him some time, there is the winter formal next Friday" said Grace.  
"look I'll tell him some time and I'll think about the dance, now we should get to class ok" I said ,while walking away.  
"ok" Grace replied ,while following.

Jerry's pov.  
We were all having lunch in the cafeteria.  
"So Jack who are you asking to the winter formal?" I asked .  
"I don't no maybe Heather" replied Jack.  
"Why are you taking her?"asked Kim.  
"Why do you not like her?"asked Jack.  
"I do she's fine" replied Kim.  
"Who are you taking Kim" asked Milton .

"Actually I was-

Some teacher cut Kim off .  
"hi kids this is Brody can he sit here he's new?" asked the teacher.  
"sure" said Eddie.  
"good sit down" said the teacher pushing Brody down into a chair and walking off.  
"Kim you were saying something?" asked Milton.  
"yeah" I said.  
"I have to go bye" replied Kim quickly.  
"Wonder what's wrong with her?" asked Jack.  
"Who cares only you" said Eddie.  
" I'll go find her" I said and walked out.  
"Enough about Kim let's get to know Brody" said Milton.  
"Sorry yeah" said Jack .  
Kim's pov.  
I was running down the hall and I ran into Jerry and we both fell over with Jerry on top of me Jerry got up and helped me up.  
"I was looking for you what's wrong?" asked Jerry .

"Nothing but I need to ask you something?" I asked .  
" sure what's up" said Jerry.  
"Will you go to the winter formal with me" I asked.

"Can I give you an answer after school" asked Jerry.  
"sure" I said and walked away .

Jack's pov.  
I was walking down the hallway towards Milton and Eddie, I saw Jerry run over to Milton and Eddie.

"We have got a huge problem" I overheard Jerry .  
"what's the problem?" I asked, while walking over to them.  
"Kim asked me to the winter formal" said Jerry .  
"WHAT" I shouted ,I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and I just wanted to punch something.  
"Well what did you say?" asked Eddie.  
"I said I would give her an answer after school "said Jerry.  
"Well you do know you can't go with her "said Eddie.  
"Why can't I go with her?" asked Jerry, who had a face on that said 'I'm really confused'.  
"Because Jack likes her" said Eddie ,who by the face he had on was clearly frustrated with Jerry at this point.  
"Yeah well I like her the way Jack likes her too" said Jerry, when he said that i could feel my heart break in two inside my chest.  
"You do?" I asked slowly.

"yeah" said Jerry in a simple tone like 'you didn't know'.  
"well I liked her first so you can't go with her" I said.  
"I'm going to her right now and saying yes because you're not the boss of me and you can't tell me what to do" said Jerry, while walking away.  
Kim's pov.  
"So I asked Jerry to the winter formal".

"Really omg! what did he say".  
"He said he would give me an answer after school" I said.

I saw Jerry a bit away and he was heading towards us.

"Here come's Jerry act natural" I said to Grace quickly .  
"Hey ladies so Kim I was thinking about it and it would be totally swag to go to the winter formal with you" said Jerry, while leaning against the locker beside me and smirking.  
"That's great" I said.  
"ok bye ladies "said Jerry, while turning and walking away .  
"Bye Jerry" I said.  
"OMG! You're going to the dance with Jerry.  
"Yeah I'm so happy" I said ,while smiling.

Jack's pov.  
I can't believe Jerry liked Kim this whole time and I can't believe he said yes when he knew I liked her and now I have no chance in dating Kim because she likes Jerry ugggghhhhhhh!

"Hey Jack" said Grace, while walking over.  
"Hey Grace" I replied.

"So I'm guessing you have heard about Jerry and Kim going to the dance together?" Grace asked.  
"yeah why do u care "I said.  
"Because I like Jerry, but when I heard Kim liked him I said nothing and I know you like Kim.  
"so?" I asked simply.  
"Well, all we have to do is get them to start getting annoyed by one another and then they'll break up so we start by going to the dance together ok?" said Grace.  
"ok I'll go to the dance with you, but how will we break them up?" I asked.  
"That's easy we'll just sabotage all their dates" said Grace.  
"That seems kind of mean" I said.  
"Do you want Kim to be your girlfriend or not?" asked Grace.  
"I do so I guess I'm in" I said.  
"Great bye" replied Grace.  
Milton's pov.  
"We need to find dates to the dance fast" said Eddie.  
"You mean you need to find a date fast I'm going with Julie" I said.  
"Curse you for having a girlfriend that reminds me how did you get a girlfriend before me? "asked Eddie.  
"I don't know, anyway who are you taking to the dance?" I asked.  
"I don't know maybe-

Eddie got cut off .  
"hey Eddie I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" asked Jadin.  
"I would love to go to the dance with you Jadin" Eddie said.  
"Great bye Eddie bye Milton" said Jadin, while walking off .  
"Jadin one of the most popular girls asked me to the dance" said Eddie.

"I know what is going on?" I asked still shocked and when I looked at Eddie he looked just as shocked as I am.

Then Kim walked up to us.  
"What's going on?" asked Kim.  
"You know Jadin she asked me to the dance" said Eddie ,while smiling.  
"I'm going to go ask Julie to the dance" I said.  
"So I heard your going with Jerry to the dance?" asked Eddie.  
"Yeah hey have you seen Jack anywhere I haven't talked to him in ages I'm going to go find him .

I saw Julie at her locker and walked over.  
"hey Julie" I said.  
"Oh hey Milton" said Julie.  
"So do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked already knowing the answer .  
"Uh no I'm going with someone else" said Julie, what no she said no.  
"What I thought we were going out?" I asked.  
"We were until you cheated on me" said Julie.  
"What I never cheated on you" I said.  
"Whatever believe what you want bye Milton" said Julie , while walking away.  
Jack's pov.  
"Jack there you are I've been looking everywhere for you" said Kim.  
"Well here I am" I said, I was trying to ignore her .  
"What's wrong because if you don't tell me I can't make it better" said Kim.  
"Why are you going to the dance with Jerry" I blurted out.  
"Because I like him" said Kim.  
"Whatever bye" I said ,while tuning to leave but she stopped me.  
"No what's going on" said Kim.  
"Look as long as your dating Jerry we can't be friends anymore" I said yep that's it I have lost my best friend.  
"Why?" asked Kim ,she now has tears coming down her cheeks slowly oh god I made her cry yes this is officially the worst day of my life. I have never felt worse in my life I mean I have made people cry before because I accidently physically hurt them. I felt really bad then but this tops them all I purposely emotionally hurt Kim and made her cry she is looking me straight in the eyes hers are all puffy from the tears.  
"We just can't ok" I said ,while walking past her and making my way down the hall I needed to get away from her before I broke down crying in front of her.

Kim's pov.  
"Kim what's wrong?" asked Grace.  
"Jack doesn't want to be my friend anymore" I said through sniffles.  
"why?" asked Grace.  
"Because I'm dating Jerry" I said.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Grace.  
"I don't know look I got to go bye" I said , while walking away.

So this was the first chapter if you have any tips on how I could make the story better or my writing please review or pm me and please review anyway thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's pov

Eddie and Jadin talking by her locker.

They see Milton walking over.  
"Hey guys" said Milton.  
"Hi Milton" said me and Jadin at the same time.  
"So you're going to the dance with Julie?" I asked.  
"No she's going with somebody else because she thinks I cheated on her" said Milton  
"She thinks you cheated on her hahaha" I said, I mean Milton cheat on Julie, he was lucky to get her as a girlfriend in the first place but for him to get another girl to like him someone lied to Julie.  
"This is the worst day ever" said Milton, which snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"For you maybe for me this is a good day because I got myself a girlfriend" I said, while looking at Jadin.  
"What am I going to do I need a date to the dance and its tomorrow?" asked Milton .  
"I could see if any of the girls still need dates" replied Jadin.  
"Thanks" said Milton.

Jack's pov

At the dojo  
we were practicing  
Kim walks in

"Hey guys" said Kim, while making her way to the girls locker room.

"Hey Kim you excited about going to the dance with Jerry?" asked Milton, I could feel my fists clench when he asked that.  
"If you're trying to tease me, I will hurt you" said Kim .  
"Ok hey Eddie has Jadin got me a date yet?" asked Milton.  
"I don't know let me text her" he texted Jadin, then a minute later his phone beeped "yeah she did your going with sierra is that ok?" asked Eddie.  
"yeah that's great as long as she doesn't have a uni-brow like Paige" said Milton.  
"That's disgusting looking it's like a squirrels tail and its all bushy" replied Jerry.  
The whole time they were talking Jack and Kim were staring at each other  
Kim walks over to where Jack was standing.

"why don't you want me to go out with Jerry?" asked Kim.  
I was trying to think of a reason because I can't tell her I love her "I don't know because he'll break your heart and...  
"So what if he does that's my problem not yours" replied Kim.

"Yeah well if he does break your heart I'm going to beat him up" I said.  
She laughed "can we be friends again please?" asked Kim, while giving me a pouty face.  
"I guess" I said.  
Then they practice  
"well I'm out of here bye" said Kim.

"Yeah us too bye" said Milton , pointing to him and Eddie.  
"So Jack who are you taking to the dance?" asked Jerry.  
"Don't Jack me were not friends anymore" I said, in a very harsh tone  
"What why?" asked Jerry, does this guy not take a hint wow!.

"Because you're going to the dance with Kim when you knew I liked her" I said.  
"Ok dude if I don't go to the dance with Kim can we go back to being friends?" asked Jerry.  
"Fine but you have to go with Kim to the dance you can't leave her with no date the day before the dance" I said.  
"Ok man look I'm sorry for saying yes to Kim I never actually liked her that way I sort of just said yes because you said I couldn't go to the dance with her" said Jerry.  
"YOU WHAT" I shouted.  
"What?" asked Jerry, clearly confused.  
I punched jerry straight into the nose and he fell on to the ground, then I started punching him over and over again.  
Rudy tried to break them up then he does "what's going on?" asked Rudy.  
"He just punched me in the face" said Jerry.  
"Because you're going to the dance with Kim when you knew I liked her and then you lied about liking her and said you're only going with her because I said you couldn't" I replied.  
"You like Kim?" asked Rudy.  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"That's so adorable" said Rudy.  
"Rudy" I shouted.  
"Sorry" replied Rudy.  
"Dude what's wrong with you?" asked Jerry.  
"What's wrong with me no what's wrong with you what kind of a friend are you" I replied.  
"ok man I'm sorry" said Jerry.  
"What really pissed me off was that you knew I liked her" I said.  
"You like me" said Kim.  
"how long have you been standing there" I said, hoping she didn't hear me say I like her.  
"since Jerry told you he wouldn't go to the dance with me if you two could stay friends, I forgot my phone and then I heard my name and you don't actually like me" "sorry no" said Jerry.

Eddie's pov  
"So when will I get to meet Sierra?" asked Milton.  
"I don't know" I replied.  
"Now hi guys" said Jadin, where did she come from.  
"So I guess your Milton?" Sierra asked, while smiling and blushing  
"yes I am" said Milton.  
"So I heard your super smart and a straight A student like me" said Sierra  
"Well you heard correctly" asked Milton.  
"So this is the girl you have been cheating on me with?" asked Julie, while glaring at Sierra, where did Julie come from maybe she is stalking Milton to see if he meets up with any girls and now she thinks Sierra is the girl he has been cheating with even though they just met for the first time.  
"Julie where did you come from and I never cheated on you sierra this is my ex girlfriend Julie she thinks I cheated on her when I didn't.  
"Whatever Milton" Julie replied and walked off.  
"Well that was awkward she kept glaring at me" said Sierra.  
"I know right anyway Eddie pick me up at 7 for the dance and Milton you can pick Sierra up at that time too because she's sleeping over tonight and so are Kim and Grace I wonder where they are" said Jadin.

Kim's pov

"I can't believe you said yes and you didn't even like me" I said ,while going to throw a punch at Jerry but Jack tackled me and we both fell to the floor with jack on top of me, Jack was about to get up when I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, I pulled away oh god I've ruined me and Jack's friendship. "Sorry I shouldn't of done that" I said.  
"No its ok I liked it" replied Jack, why am I so excited that he liked it, do I like Jack? Have I always liked Jack? I guess I have always liked him, then I could feel my cheeks getting hot oh no I'm blushing, then I heard Jack say something.

"Kim" said Jack, trying to get my attention.

"You did?" I asked.

"I did what" asked Jack.

"You liked it, the kiss" I said.  
"Yeah" replied Jack.  
"So..." I said.  
"So...are we you know?" asked Jack.  
"I don't know are we?" I asked.  
"We could be unless you don't want too?" asked Jack.  
"I want too unless you don't want too?" I asked.  
"I want too...so does that mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Jack.  
"I guess it does" I said, and I could feel myself blushing.  
"So what now?" asked Jack  
"This" I kissed him "sorry I shouldn't of done that...again" I said  
"No its ok now that were boyfriend an girlfriend you can kiss me whenever you want" replied  
"Can I ask you one question?" I asked  
"Yeah babe" said Jack  
"Aww you called me babe but anyway since we're going out it could be kind of awkward at the dance if I'm there with Jerry and your there with Grace" I said  
"Your right but Grace likes Jerry so we just fix them up problem solved" replied Jack  
"Ok lets go" I said  
"Do you think they could wait awhile?" asked Jack  
"You do know we should go set them up right now" I said  
"Yeah come on" said Jack  
"But" I said  
"But what?" asked Jack  
"I think they can wait 10 minutes" I said and started making out with Jack.  
After 10 minutes  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but come on" said Jack  
"I don't want to go now" I replied  
"If you don't go, there are no more kisses for you" said Jack  
"Fine but it's unfair and you do know that you are punishing yourself" I said, while having that 'ha I'm right and your wrong' feeling  
"Not really because we're already on the way to Jerry's house now" said Jack, and there it goes, well at least I was right for about a minute  
I stopped walking and just stood there "Not anymore" I said ,while smiling and getting that 'yes I'm right' feeling back

Jack walked back to where I stopped, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "haha" said Jack, and the 'yes I'm right' feeling is now gone  
"Screw you" I said  
"Bold Kimmie" replied Jack  
"Leave me alone" I said  
"No" he said, while laughing  
They get to Jerry's  
Jack rang the doorbell  
"Can you put me down now?" I asked  
"No it makes me feel like more of a man if I can hold you up for this long" replied Jack  
Jerry opens the door "hey guys, Jack why are you holding Kim on your shoulder" asked Jerry  
"Never mind that we are here to set you up with Grace" said Jack  
"oh she already came over and were going to the dance she told me about you guys said Jadin texted her  
"look we'll leave you and Grace alone bye" said Jerry  
"Bye" replied Jerry  
Jack walked back to Falafel Phil's with Kim still on his shoulder  
Jack put me down into a free booth "So what do you want?" asked Jack  
"Fine I forgive you and I want some falafel balls but I'm paying" I said  
"What do you mean you forgive me and I'm paying its a date the guy pays" replied Jack  
"I forgive you for carrying me all over the place anyway I'm paying for mine because you never asked me so this means this isn't our first date I want our first date to be perfect" I said  
"Ok Kim will you go on a date with me before the dance tomorrow?" asked Jack  
"I'd love to" I replied  
"Good but at least let me pay for your food " Jack said

"no" I said

So this was the second chapter sorry if some people got confused with the first chapter because in the summary I said that Jack and Kim got together but their together now so review please thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's pov

With Kim at her house.  
"Mom where's my shoes?" I asked .  
"I don't know, but someone just rang the doorbell I think Jack's here I thought the dance doesn't start for another two hours?" asked my mom.  
"It doesn't , but Jack is taking me on our first date" I replied ,oh my god I'm so excited.  
"Hi Jack, Kim will be down in a minute" I overheard my mom say to Jack.  
"Thank you Ms. Crawford, I see your looking lovely as always" I overheard Jack reply to my mother.

"Oh thank you Jack, your such a lovely young boy compared to your friends" I overheard my mom say, score 1 for Jack .  
"Ok I'm ready to go, Bye mom" I said, while starting to head out the door with Jack.  
"Oh no I want some pictures" my mom argued, why does she make everything so difficult.  
"Mom it's a dance not prom" I replied, while walking out my mom followed and grabbed my arms, I broke free and accidently head butted Jack in the forehead.  
"Oh my god Jack are you ok?" I asked really concerned, only something like this would happen to me.  
"I'm fine let's just go before any more accidents happen" said Jack, while half smiling because of his head hurting.  
"Yeah, are you sure your ok?" I asked, while leaving out the door with Jack.  
"It hurts a bit maybe you could kiss it better?" asked Jack, while bending down so his forehead was in line with my lips, I was just about to kiss his forehead when jack moved up and I ended up kissing him on the lips.

"Tricked you, but, come on we have a date to go to, by the way I'm sorry I can only take you to Falafel Phil's because I don't have enough money to take you somewhere fancy" said Jack, while walking and sliding his hand into mine.  
"I'm not exactly the hand holding type, I'm more the make out with a guy then leave him, which is what I was going to do to Jerry" I said, while looking down.

"Is that what you're going to do to me?" asked Jack, while looking down at me, I only knew this because I had that feeling you get when you feel someone staring at you, awkward!.

"No I really like you, which is probably the reason it wasn't going to work out between me and Jerry or me and any other guy" I replied, while looking up at him the whole time I spoke. We reached Falafel Phil's and sat down in a booth. "So...?" asked Jack. "So...?" I asked, I copied him out of all the things I could of said, I ended up copying him. "You excited for the dance?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah...one question" I said.  
"Yeah" said Jack.  
"Why is it so awkward between us it wasn't yesterday?" I asked.  
"I don't know, hey maybe I could call Jerry and ask him to bring Grace we could double?" asked Jack.  
"No this is our first date we will find something to talk about, let's just order for now and if it becomes that there is nothing to talk about we'll just leave and go make out" I said.  
"Ok what do you want?" asked Jack, while looking at the menu.  
About 45 minutes later they ordered and ate.  
"Want to go for a walk?" asked Jack.  
"Ok ...did you suggest a walk so we can make out because it's ok if you did?" I asked.

"No I didn't, I just thought maybe we could try talking because we did not do that much in there" said Jack.  
"I know yeah" I said.  
They ended up walking around the park for like 15 minutes in silence.  
"Can we sit down these heels are killing me?" I asked.  
" Sure , I'm bored so I'm going to do this" he leaned in really close yes he's going to kiss me something to get rid of the awkwardness, then he started tickling me oh god! Then I got the hiccups , then he stopped "did you just get the hiccups?" he asked.  
"Yeah whenever" I hiccupped "someone tickles me I get the hiccupped "hiccups".  
"That's weird" said Jack, while chuckling.  
"Thanks...do you have any" I hiccupped "weird things like that?" I asked.  
"Not that" I hiccupped "I know of" said Jack, while still chuckling.  
"Oh well..." I hiccupped again "sorry"  
They talked for awhile and when they stopped it was 8:15.  
"We should probably go, the dance started 15 minutes ago " I said, while getting up and starting to walk away. "Aren't you forgetting something?" said Jack, while holding up my heels.  
"Oh yeah" I went back over to him and put them on "let's go" I said, and then we left to the dance.

Jack's pov

With Kim and Jack at the dance.  
I saw Jerry and Grace "Do you want to go talk to Jerry and Grace because we have nothing to talk about?" I asked.  
"Yeah come on" we went over to them "hey guys" said Kim.  
"Hey Kim, hey Jack" replied Grace.  
We all talked and danced for like an hour.  
"Any of you want something because I'm hungry?" asked Jerry.  
"Here I'll come with you because I'm hungry too" said Kim.  
"Either of you want anything?" asked Jerry.  
"No I'm good" replied Grace.  
"Me too" I answered.  
Kim and Jerry left.  
"ok now that their gone, I don't want either of them to know about our little plan" said Grace.  
"Yeah I agree I don't want Kim to know that I was actually going to sabotage all her dates with Jerry.  
"Well it's a little too late for that" said Kim, while running out of the gym where the dance was being held.  
"Wait Kim" I ran after her and caught up with her because she was wearing heels and we both stopped "Kim let me explain" I said, while trying to catch my breath  
she was crying..."go on" she said slowly, what the hell I've made Kim cry twice in two days.  
"Kim this was when you were dating Jerry and I wanted you to be mine and still do and I was super jealous and I'm so sorry" I said.  
"look we can stay together, but I need time to think and I'll tell you when I'm ready to start talking to you and when I forgive you" said Kim, while turning around and walking away.  
I was walking home and I passed Kim's house because I live on the next street I decided to climb up the tree in front of Kim's house because I saw her close her curtains so I climbed up the tree and knocked on the window she opened it.  
"What do you want? Are you hurt?" she asked concerned.  
"No I'm not hurt, I just need to talk to you" I said.  
"Fine then talk" she replied.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but when you think about it ,Grace and I didn't actually do anything because you and Jerry didn't really go out and I know that it was a horrible idea and I'm-" Kim cut me off by smashing her lips against mine and after about twenty seconds we pulled apart ,not because we needed air, but because she is still kind of mad at me and probably doesn't want to turn this into making out.

"What was that for?" I asked, sort of surprised.  
"I kissed you because you were babbling and fine I forgive you.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"I do , now since we just made up we should make out" said Kim.

Jerry's pov

With everyone practicing at the dojo.  
"So do you all understand?" asked Rudy.

Before any of us could answer Frank burst into the dojo.

"Hey Kim ,I heard your quitting karate here...why not come and do karate over at the black dragons?" asked.  
" I'm not quitting karate so no I don't want to join your stupid dojo" replied Kim.  
"Will you join if I do this?" asked Frank, he walked over to Kim and started sniffing her hair, I thought this dude was like 19 years old what is he doing sniffing a 14 year old girls hair, creep.  
"Definitely not" replied Kim, while making a disgusted face at him.  
"What about this?" asked Frank, then he started kissing Kim, I looked over at Jack, dude he looks angry this is going to be funny watching Jack beat the crap out of Frank for doing that wait no he beat the crap out of him when he messed with me, Eddie and Milton, he is going to kill Frank for not only messing with Kim but for kissing her, I looked back over at Kim and Frank and Kim was trying to push Frank off, but she wasn't able, then Jack being Jack with his 'hero complex' whatever that means, Milton is always trying to explain what it means to me whenever Kim tease's Jack about it but I never listen, wait Rudy is holding Jack back oh no I missed the fight while talking to myself, but I'm guessing Jack won since Frank is lying on the floor knocked out.

"Kim are you ok?" asked Jack and he sounded really concerned, another big word Milton tried to teach me the meaning of but again I didn't listen. "Yeah I'm fine, the real question is are you?" asked Kim.

"Yeah I'm fine" answered Jack.

"I say this calls for a celebration" I said, wow it sounded like I said something that made sense, what no Milton wasn't here to hear it, now he won't believe me.

"How does this call for a celebration?" asked Eddie.

"Well Kim and Jack back together and Jack beating up Frank" I said, in a duh tone.  
"Ok then, let's all go to falafel Phil's" said Eddie.  
"Yeah" replied everyone except Rudy, he whined that he had to pay bills and ran off into his office.  
We all walked over to Falafel Phil's and we all ordered and got our food and we ate it, now we're all just talking.  
"Hey guys where's Milton?" asked Kim.  
"I don't know I haven't seen him since the end of school" I replied, why do I only say smart things when Milton isn't here.

Kim's phone started ringing and she went outside and answered it.  
When suddenly someone comes out behind Kim and puts a bag over her head and then suddenly someone else comes out and takes Kim away with the other person following the guys saw everything they came out but the two people were gone with Kim.  
"Was that who I think it was?" asked Jack, and he sounded mad.  
"That was Milton" replied Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry's pov

With the guys outside Falafel Phil's

"That was Milton, I can't believe it" I said  
"What I can't believe is Milton was able to carry Kim" said Eddie  
"Are you calling Kim fat?" asked Jack  
"Of course not, what I mean is because Milton is so..." replied Eddie, he started trailing off because with the way Eddie looked he probably felt intimidated by Jack with the way he was looking down at him, god another big word why am I only being smart at the wrong times

"While you guys are doing that Milton and whoever that person was they are getting away with Kim" I said  
"Yeah what do we do" replied Eddie  
"Let's go tell Rudy" I said, and we all ran into the dojo and there was no one in there then out from Rudy's office comes Frank and in come a few other black dragons  
"I know where Kim is, I was part of the whole thing and I was told to bring you all to her" said Frank  
"Ok then, come on" said Eddie, while tapping Jack's shoulder trying to get him to come on and not start beating up Frank because his fists were clenched and he was glaring at Frank.  
They were just going out the door when suddenly the black dragon's knocked them all out  
They all woke up two hours later and they were all tied to chairs with duck tape over their mouths  
I could barely see some other people tied up, but it was very dark when suddenly the lights came on and I could see Jack, Eddie, Kim, Jadin, Grace and Sierra tied up and Milton, Frank, Trueman and some other black dragons walked in and Arthur followed them  
"Now that everyone is here, wait, why is everyone here, I only wanted Kim and Jack, Milton why are there all these extra loser's here" said Arthur  
"I don't know I just kidnapped Kim that's all I was in charge of" replied Milton  
"Frank why did you get all these other people?" asked Arthur  
"I thought you wanted them" replied Frank  
"Never mind let's get down to business, all of you probably want to know why you are here Frank take off all the duck tape" he did "so anyone have anything to say"  
"what do you want Arthur and why did you kidnap all of us?" asked Kim, well more like shouted at Arthur.  
"You will find out later" said Arthur simply  
"Well can you tell us anything like why we're here?" asked Kim

"All of you got me banned from the dojo when I just wanted friends, and a girlfriend" Kim made a disgusted face at the last part because of what he said and because he had a really creepy face at the time "I saw your little or should I say long make out session and got it on video, while both of you were doing that I managed to take Kim's phone out of her bag send a text to Jadin saying to tell Grace and walk out of the dojo without either of you seeing me" said Arthur  
"How did you guys not see him" I asked  
"I don't know I was too busy looking at Kim's boobs" everyone stared at Jack "...I mean eyes" said Jack, he started looking down in embarrassment, when I think we all know it's an achievement, come on, oh never mind  
"Anyway back to why you are here on to the dance I heard from a secret source that something ruined your whole relationship it was brilliant I was over the moon, I was going to wait a while to have this little reunion, but then I heard that you two were back together and immediately had to kidnap Kim it was brilliant" said Arthur  
"Milton why are you helping Arthur?" asked Kim, yeah he was supposed to be our friend and here he is kidnapping us I sense something is wrong  
"Kim the truth is ever since you walked in to our dojo and kicked them dummies I've had a-" Milton was cut off by Kim  
"Do not say crush" said Kim in a panicked tone  
"I'm sorry Kim but I do have a crush on you" replied Milton, wow Milton has a crush on Kim this is so not swag for Jack or Kim or Julie like I thought they were together  
"I'm sorry Milton but I only think of you as a friend and I like Jack" said Kim and she smiled and looked at Jack while saying the last part and Jack blushed at that, young love so sweet I think I'm going to cry no! Pull it together Jerry  
"Why what does Jack have that I don't?" asked Milton, he looked like he was about to cry I would feel bad for him but he did kidnap Kim  
"You really want me to name them all" said Kim, oh burn! She said all that's not good meaning he never has a chance with her but then again it is hard to imagine a girl like Kim with a dude like Milton  
"All there's more than one" shouted Milton  
"I'm sorry Milton" replied Milton, I've never seen Kim so scared of Milton, actually I've never seen Kim scared of Milton  
"Well Kim sorry just isn't good enough" said Milton in a very angry voice  
"look you can dunk her head in the bath over there keep it held for about 10 seconds because by the time she comes up jack will be dead and won't be able to save her ha"

"Milton touch her and I will rip your head off that scrawny body of yours" shouted Jack at Milton and I have never seen him this angry if I were Milton I would not mess with him right now

Milton puts duck tape on her mouth then drags Kim over to the corner where there was a bath filled with water  
"Step away from that bath now" I turned around and saw Rudy with about a dozen police officers and they all had their guns held up in front of them

"Do it now" shouts Arthur really load  
Milton grabbed Kim by her hair and dragged her over the side of the bath and shoved her into the bath and he put this long piece of wood over the bath so she couldn't get out  
"Milton what have you done you were only suppose to stick her head in for like 10 seconds" shouted Arthur,  
"Well she's probably going to be dead in the next 30 seconds because she has no air in there" said Milton so simply like he had done nothing wrong next thing I saw was Jack over trying to pull the piece of wood off now I know what you're thinking how did Milton get it on and Jack can't get it off well Milton put this weird lock on it ,then I saw this axe on the wall

"Jack the axe" I said , it was only then I realised I was untied so I ran to help Jack I got the axe off the wall and smashed the lock and helped Jack get Kim out of the bath and she wasn't breathing Jack started to cry

" Look Jack's crying priceless" said Milton, oh how I wanted to kill Milton right now Kim is like my little sister and he just killed her I started walking towards Milton when a gunshot went off

You all probably think Kim is dead, but she is not just wanted to say that and if you review I will update and you will get to read who got shot and thanks to everyone who reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

It is still in Jerry's pov

At wherever Arthur and Milton were keeping them hostage  
Rudy fell to the ground after being shot

I looked over at Rudy on the ground and I saw everyone else was looking at him too even Jack then after I turned back around to look at Rudy again I heard a noise from behind me it was Kim she was coughing up water

"Kim your ok" whispered Jack, Kim and I were probably the only people who heard it, then Jack pulled her into a hug

I heard sirens so I turned around and saw two ambulances, I saw at least twenty police officers, one of them arresting Milton and then another two walking over to us Grace, Eddie, Jadin and Sierra were walking behind them

" Hello I'm Rose and this is my partner Danny we would just like to ask you some questions but first let's get you all to the hospital and we'll ask you there" said Rose

"Rose, Danny you're on this case?" asked Kim

"Kim, you're ok" said Danny, while bending down and hugging her

Wait Kim knows the police dude how and I think Jack was wondering this too he looked very confused I probably had the same face too

An hour later Jack, Eddie, Grace, Jadin, Sierra and I were waiting with Kim in her room because Rudy was in surgery getting the bullet removed we were all sitting there in silence because Kim was asleep  
I decided I would break the silence "I can't believe Milton did this" I said , I was still absolutely shocked about everything that has happened in the last two hours  
"I know right shows you can trust no one" replied Eddie

Danny and Rose walked in "Hi guys we would like to talk to you all about what happened, really we should interview you all one by one but that would just take too long, we will just interview Kim later and ask her about what happened before all of you got there" said Rose softly

"Ok, so where were you all when Kim was kidnapped?" asked Rose

"Well me, Jerry and Eddie were with Kim inside Falafel Phil's when she went outside to take a phone call and Milton and some other person kidnapped Kim" answered Jack

"Ok, and where we're all of you?" asked Rose, while looking at the girls

"Me and Sierra were at my house working on a project with another student from school" answered Jadin

"We'll need the name of this student?" asked Rose

"Tracy Knight" answered Sierra

"Ok, and that leaves you Grace where were you?" asked Rose

"I was at the black dragon's dojo where I started doing karate" answered Grace, when she said that everyone gasped except Danny and Rose, they just both made a face at her

"Is there anyone that can clarify this?" asked Rose

"The sensei Ty or Frank a student there" said Grace

"Actually no Frank couldn't have been there because Frank was in our dojo when we went to find Rudy, after Kim was kidnapped" I said, and after I said that everyone stared at me "Did I say something wrong?" I asked slightly confused "That reminds me I saw Milton and the other person get into a car in the parking lot outside Falafel Phil's but they both got into the back seat which means someone else was driving, oh and I also forgot the car was the same as sensei Ty's car if that helps" I said simply

"Why didn't you say any of this sooner?" asked Eddie

"I only really remembered now sorry, is it really helpful or something

"Jerry" said Grace in an angry tone, then she ran at me and knocked me and the chair to the ground and started punching me, then Danny pulled her off of me

"So if you weren't at the other dojo where were you and I want the truth?" asked Rose

"Fine you want the truth, I was the other person helping Milton –" Grace was cut off by Danny's phone ringing

"One minute" said Danny and answered his phone, then a minute later he hung up

"So I just got some news from our lab Ty's prints were found on the gun used to shoot Rudy, so we have people going arresting him now and as for you Grace you're going to have to have a hearing like Milton and Arthur" said Danny, he then left with Grace and Rose

In the hospital it was just me, Jack and Jadin , Sierra and Eddie had to go home, we had to sit in the waiting area outside Kim's room because the doctor told us she needed sleep, Arthur then walked in "Hey Jack, loser and hot stuff" said Arthur in his always smug tone

"I thought the police were after you what are you doing wandering around where there are plenty of security guards?" asked Jadin Arthur ran into Kim's room we all followed him in he put a gun to Kim's head "Look at her sleep it's disgusting you know I'm planning on just killing you make you suffer but you know what would really make you suffer if I woke Kim up then blew out your brains right in front of her, then she won't have her Jack anymore and I will become her boyfriend and I will get her pregnant

Danny charged at Arthur knocked the gun out of his hand and shoved him up against the wall and then took him down to the station

2 hours later Kim had woken up and they done a interview with her and they all explained to her what happened, then Rudy walked in

"Hey guys hey Kim how are you doing?" asked Rudy, it's weird he just got out of surgery and he seems ok then again he is in a wheel chair

"I'm good I'm presuming your surgery went well since your here" said Kim

"Yeah I'm fine but I can't believe Milton did this" said Rudy, while shaking his head and signing

"He didn't it was Ty" I said

"So were cool with Milton?" asked Rudy

"No he tried to drown Kim" said Jack, just when he finished talking Kim's mother walked in

"Kim Crawford you are in so much trouble, like how selfish are you to just go off and try drown yourself when you know I have a huge business trip today, I've already missed my plane so instead I have to fly out in three hours so bye" said Kim's mom, then she left

"Who was that?" asked Rudy, with a look of disgust on his face

"That's my mom " said Kim

Ok so that was the fifth chapter, Kim's mom is nice haha! Anyway please review thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter may contain some sexual reference and some mild language anyway thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 6, on with the story.

Kim's pov

With Kim and Jack in Kim's room

"So what do you want to do since it's just the two of us?" I asked, please say make out "You could not have been more obvious" replied Jack, then he leaned over the bed just about to kiss me when Danny clears his throat  
"God how I miss being a teenager" said Rose, while smiling but Danny just glared at Jack thank god he didn't see it  
"Ah Kim I'm going to go home and take a shower I'll be back in about an hour" said Jack, then he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek  
"Ah Jack before you go we are looking for as many witnesses as possible could you be one?" asked Danny  
"Sure just tell me what I have to do" answered Jack  
"Oh well it's not going to be for a few weeks so we will tell you then" replied Danny  
"Ok bye see you later Kim" said Jack, then walked out  
"Bye...so what can I do for you?" I asked  
"The same we need you to be a witness as well" answered Danny  
"Yeah ok" I replied  
"We need to go we have to interview Arthur and Milton again bye" said Rose "Bye Rose, Danny  
"Ah Rose I'll catch up with you in a minute" said Danny  
"Ok" said Rose simply and she left

"How are you holding up?" I asked  
"It couldn't of happened on a worse day you know it being Brandon's 15th year anniversary" said Danny, while looking down, Brandon was my half brother, my dad yes Danny is my dad was only sixteen when Brandon was born

"I'm so sorry" I said  
"Once you're out of the hospital and this case goes to trial I'm going to catch Brandon's killer and get Brandon the justice he deserves" said Danny  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah now I have to go see you later kid" said Danny  
"Bye Danny" I replied  
I heard Jack's voice outside  
"Just forgot my phone" I overheard Jack say to Danny, I looked over at the table beside my bed and saw Jack's phone he is so forgetful it's unbelievable  
"Before you go in I love that kid like my own so if you so much as ever make her feel upset you will have me to deal with clear?" asked Danny, does he think I can't hear him oh god I'm so embarrassed

"Crystal" I overheard Jack choke out  
"Good" said Danny, then I heard him walk off  
Jack walked into my room "Did you just hear that?" he asked, I just nodded

"I'm sorry about him" I said

"It's fine I was coming back to get my phone when I heard you talking to Danny-" I cut him off

"And you decided you would be nosy and eavesdrop on us" I said

"Sorry about that, no offense but, it's not like you have room to talk, you eavesdropped on me and Jerry when we were fighting" replied Jack

"True so you probably want to know who Brandon is" I said quietly

"Only if you want to tell me you don't have to" said Jack

"Brandon was Danny's son and my half brother" I said

"Wait so, Danny's your dad?" asked Jack

"Yeah" I answered

"So when you said Brandon was your half brother you meant..." Jack started trailing off so I finished his sentence for him

"He was strangled one year before I was born" I said, then I started to cry, oh god this is like the third time I've started crying in front of Jack this week, then suddenly I felt arms around me, I opened my eyes after shutting them tightly trying to blink away the tears to see Jack snuggled in behind me with his arms wrapped around my torso soon both of us fell asleep

I woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table it read 5:47pm, I looked beside me and Jack was gone but there was a note there

Kim, I woke up and you were still asleep, I felt hungry so I decided to go to the hospital cafeteria, I will be back in a few minutes

Love Jack

Then I looked up because I heard footsteps thinking Jack was back but it wasn't Jack

"Derek?" I asked, Derek is the guy I thought was my dad for years I only found out Danny was my dad when I was ten  
"Hello Kim so you want to tell me why you're in the hospital?" asked Derek  
"Yeah I guess" I said quietly  
I told him everything that happened  
"wow" replied Derek, that's it really  
"So can you tell me why I haven't seen you in two years?" I asked, honestly I was glad I haven't seen him for that long he scares the crap out of me  
"Did your mom not tell you I was in prison?" he asked and his voice was rising as he said it which really scared me because when he used to get mad when he was living with us he used to break things tables, chairs, vases, windows, doors you name it he has probably broken it  
"Oh...ok, she told me you didn't want to see me or her and that you found some 20 year old and got married" I said  
"Derek what are you doing here you need to leave but before you do you want to go you know find a room start making up for lost time?" asked my mom, oh my god did she just say what I thought she said  
"Oh Mandy of course I want too" replied Derek  
"Now I can see why you are so screwed up" said Rudy, who to me just appeared at the door standing beside Jerry and Jadin, Jack was standing right next to me  
" I'm not screwed up" I argued  
"Yeah you are your parent's basically just told you they were going off to have sex and your dad didn't even talk to you about why he was in prison and your mom didn't tell you he was even in prison she fed you with a load of lies Kim it's not your fault your screwed up its your parents fault and especially them doing this right after you nearly get drowned by one of your friends" said Rudy, while shaking his head  
"Looks like you're going to be ready to go home the day after tomorrow but you're going to have to rest ok?" asked the doctor  
"Yeah" I said, the doctor left after that  
"Kim it looks like you have been through enough I think you should go see a therapist after all this is cleared up" said Rudy  
"Yeah that's a good idea" I agreed  
Then my Aunt Wendy walked in "Hey Kim how are you?" asked Wendy  
"I'm fine how are you Aunt Wendy?" I asked  
"I'm good, hi Jadin its very nice to see you again and I don't know anyone else here" said Wendy  
"Oh sorry this is Jerry and Jack I do karate with both of them and Jack's my boyfriend and this is Rudy our sensei" I said, while pointing out everyone as I said there name  
"Well its very nice to meet you all" replied Wendy  
Mm mom then walked in  
"Wendy I'm going to the airport now, Bye Kim get better soon bye" said my mom, then walked off  
"Did she just say airport, where is she going?" I asked  
"Did she not tell you, she's going on a business trip, so I'm staying with you" answered Wendy  
"Yeah but, whenever she goes out of town or on a business trip I go stay with grandma?" I asked  
"Well this time you get to stay in your own house" replied Wendy  
"That's good I guess " I said

Well that was chapter 6 please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter will have a few different point of view's sorry if it's kind of confusing anyway on with the story

Kim's pov  
It has been two weeks since my mom left for her business trip and it has been one week since she called my Aunt Wendy and told her she's not ever coming back, that same day Wendy explained how she was my mother and why she gave me up she was only sixteen when she had me and she was on drugs at the time too, anyway were outside the courthouse waiting for Milton and Ty's court hearings to start, Rudy is a witness for Ty's case, the rest of us except Jadin and Sierra are going into Milton's hearing, Jadin and Sierra are going to Grace's hearing ,Wendy has been great since she's got here she has been more like a mother to me in two weeks than my real mother has my whole life.

Jack's pov  
Ok so these past two weeks have been very hard on Kim with her fake mom running off with her fake dad Derek for good and finding out Wendy is her mom she still calls her Wendy though it's like a force of habit, anyway I've been practically living at Kim's house with her and Wendy, she is really nice she is always talking to Kim about everything at least Kim will listen to her and she is a super good cook but she won't let me sleep in Kim's room unfortunately, I have to sleep in there guest bedroom but it's cool and I went back to school this week Kim hasn't she's going back next week, my parents said I had to go back and Kim is going to see a therapist next week she is sort of nervous but I think she is more nervous about the court hearing in a few minutes, I am nervous too at least Kim is coping with it well, I think, Danny and Rose are going to be in there Kim

Rudy's pov  
I was standing by myself watching everybody, I saw strangers walking by, I saw people in car's driving by, then I looked around to see Jadin and Sierra talking it didn't look like they were talking about anything funny neither of them looked happy though I don't see how they could be happy at a time like this, then I looked over to Jerry and Eddie, they were talking, but they both had very blank expression's on their faces, then I looked at Jack and Kim they were both just standing there beside each other but they weren't talking just both staring off into space so I decided to go over to them.  
I walked over to where Jack and Kim were standing "Hey guys, how are you?" I asked  
"I'm fine" after about a minute Jack looked at Kim and noticed she didn't hear me and that she was looking off in the other direction so she didn't see me come over either "Kim?" asked Jack  
Kim turned to Jack and saw me standing in front of them "Oh hi Rudy, you nervous like the rest of us or have you done this before?" asked Kim  
"I'm a little bit nervous, but I haven't done this before" I answered A woman came out of the courthouse and walked over to us  
"I'm sorry are you Rudy (second name)?" asked the woman  
"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" I asked  
"I need you inside now Ty (second name) hearing is starting now" she said  
"Ok bye guys" I said and with that walked into the courthouse  
A half an hour later I walked out, I sat down and started waiting for the others to come out, oh my god I am never doing that again it was terrifying all those people looking at me but at least Ty got three years for attempted murder, just then Jadin and Sierra walked out I was just about to ask them what Grace got when Kim, Jack, Jerry and Eddie came out , I stood up.  
"So what did Ty get?" asked Jack "He got three years for attempted murder, what about Milton?" I asked  
"He got 1 year juvenile detention" answered Jack

"What did Grace get?" asked Kim

"She only got three months juvenile detention

we all went back to Kim's house where Wendy had dinner waiting for them they were all eating

No one's pov  
After dinner we decided to walk down to the pier we talked for like two hours  
" I have to go home sorry" said Sierra  
"Me too" said Jadin  
"Me three" said Eddie  
"Kim I'll come over after school tomorrow ok?" asked Jadin  
"yeah, do you have to go home to Jerry because you can walk with me and Jack since your house is on the way?" asked Kim  
"Yeah I'll walk with you guys" replied Jerry  
"Ok bye guys" said Jack  
They all went there different directions  
with Jack, Kim and Jerry  
"Ok now that their gone I've got a huge problem" said Jerry  
"What's wrong?" asked Kim  
"Well I've had this crush on someone for a very long time now but she has a boyfriend  
"Who and for how long have you had this crush?" asked Jack  
"Jadin and I think I have had this crush for about two months" said Jerry  
"Wow I never thought this would happen Jerry in love what I'm confused about is why didn't you make a move now she is dating Eddie?" asked Jack  
"Well I sort of did make a move" said Jerry  
"What do you mean?" asked Kim  
"Remember we had that science project there last week?" asked Jerry  
"I don't do science, Kim hasn't been in school and you did a science project that's a first" said Jack  
"well we had a science project and the only reason I did it was because I was partnered with Jadin, well long story short we ended up kissing" replied Jerry

Ok so I sort of left a cliffhanger find out what Jack and Kim say and I got no reviews for the last chapter so unless I get a few reviews for this chapter I won't update so please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story and read it!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's pov

With Jack, Kim and Jerry on their way home  
"But, Jadin is Eddie's girlfriend" said Kim  
"I know and I feel so guilty, but that's not it she had to come over the next day and it happened again, but this time there was some wandering hands, but it didn't go far enough for a condom to be needed" said Jerry, when Jerry said this I looked over at Kim and saw her worried look but she was worried for a different reason  
"Well here is my house I'll call over tomorrow" said Jerry  
"This conversation is not over and bye" I said "Bye Jerry" said Kim No one's pov  
With Grace and Eddie walking home after they dropped off Jadin and Sierra  
"so?" asked Grace  
"so?" asked Eddie  
"Hey" said Grace  
"Hey" said Eddie  
"Ok there has to be something to talk about, like how I have a huge crush on you and my parents aren't home tonight you want to go back to my house and make out?" asked Grace  
"What about Jadin I'd be cheating on her" said Eddie  
"Never mind her, I think she was going to break up with you anyway, so don't think of it as cheating" replied Grace  
"She was going to break up with me" said Eddie  
"I'm sorry come on and I'm way hotter than her anyway" said Grace  
"Yeah you are" said Eddie, then the two of them walked off, but what they didn't know was Jadin was standing at the side of her house and heard everything  
"I can't believe this" said Jadin to herself, then she called someone  
"Hey Jadin" said Jerry from the other line  
"Jerry can I come over, I've got some really bad news" said Jadin  
"Yeah I'll see you in a few" replied Jerry, then they both hung up A few minutes later Jerry heard the doorbell and got up and answered it  
"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Jerry, after he said that Jadin started sobbing, so he lead her into the living room and sat her down and hugged her she stopped sobbing after a minute or two  
"I need to tell you something and why are you shirtless and how did I only notice now I've been here like five minutes  
"Oh I was working out when you called anyway what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Jerry  
"Ok well Eddie and grace dropped me off at my house then I realized I was still wearing Eddie's jumper because I got cold so I went out and I heard them talking so I sort of started eavesdropping on their conversation and Grace asked Eddie over to her house so they could make out and do other stuff and he said yes because she told him I was going to break up with him" said Jadin  
"I'm so going to go and beat him up" said Jerry  
"Wait first we need to talk" said Jadin  
"About what, he's over there cheating on you and you want to talk" said Jerry  
"Listen, do you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Jadin  
"Whoa...yeah" said Jerry  
"Ok then, we just need to find out if he really likes her, is there anyone we can trust and tell them that we cheated like a couple because i have a plan and we need a couple for it to work?" asked Jadin  
"Well I sort of already told Jack and Kim sorry" said Jerry  
"Jack and Kim, there the perfect couple we need to go over there to Kim's house right now call Jack and put it on load speaker" said Jadin Jerry picked up his phone off the table and called Jack "Hey Jack, it's Jerry, me and Jadin need to come over and talk to you and Kim about what I told you this afternoon, so can we come over?" asked Jerry  
"One minute and I'll ask Kim" said Jack from the other line  
"Ok" said Jerry A minute later Jack started speaking again  
"She said you can come over see you in a few minutes bye" said Jack  
"Ok bye" they both hung up "let's go" said Jerry "I think you should put a shirt on first" said Jadin " yeah I should" said Jerry, then grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over his head "now let's go" said Jerry  
A few minutes later they got to Kim's house  
Jack heard the doorbell and went and opened the door "come on in" said Jack  
"We need a favor from you and Kim?" asked Jerry, while walking in with Jadin hot on his heels  
"What's wrong?" asked Kim, suddenly just popping out of nowhere  
"I should probably tell them" said Jadin  
She tells them everything about them cheating and about Eddie cheating on her  
"I can't believe this, I want to beat the four of you up so badly, but I don't have enough energy to do it right now" said Kim  
"Wait so Eddie is cheating on you and your sitting here talking to us why?" asked Jack  
"I need both of your help, what we're going to do is we will all go out for dinner somewhere kind of like a triple date I'll ask Eddie, Kim you get Grace to go with Jerry and then you will go together and then me and Jerry will both get called to go somewhere and have to leave, which will leave the two of you to sort of spy on them and then me and Jerry will come back in disguises and sit at a different table and spy on them ok" said Jadin  
"It's like something you would see on television" said Jack  
"Yeah there are just a few minor problems with that plan, what if when you and Jerry have to leave Eddie and Grace decide to leave as well?" asked Kim  
"Well we know Eddie likes his food so he will probably stay, but I don't know about Grace" said Jadin  
"I think Grace should be ok, she loves eating out so I think they'll stay" said Kim  
"Good so will ye do it?" asked Jadin  
"I will what about you Kim" said Jack  
"Fine I will too" said Kim  
"When will we have the date?" asked Jadin  
"How about tomorrow night?" asked Jerry  
"That's fine with me how about you Kim?" asked Jack  
"Ok I'm in" replied Kim  
"Good I'll call Eddie now" she called Eddie "hey babe" said Jadin  
"Hey Jadin" replied Eddie  
"So I was thinking do you want to go on a date tomorrow night and Jack and Kim will be there and maybe Jerry and Grace, what do you think?" asked Jadin  
"I'm in and I'm still walking home with Grace I can ask her?" asked Eddie  
"Cool" said Jadin  
"She said she would love to" replied Eddie  
"Ok I'll text you where we're going ok" said Jadin  
"Ok bye" said Eddie Jadin hung up Jerry, Jack and Kim all heard what was said because she had it on load speaker  
"Ok we should probably get going I'll text you where we're going ok" said Jadin  
"Ok bye" said Jack "Bye" said Kim  
"Bye" said Jadin and Jerry at the same time

Ok so this was chapter 8 it wasn't really about Jack and Kim but I hope you still liked it please review and then I will update thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if I confused you in the last chapter, I made a mistake, I said that it was Grace that Eddie cheated on Jadin with, but it was actually supposed to be Sierra because Grace is in jail, anyway I am very sorry about that and on with the story.

Kim's pov

At Kim's house  
"Ah Kim we still on for tomorrow night you know our date?" asked Jack  
"Yeah, now let's go or were going to be late" I said, while making my way to the door  
"Yeah, c'mon" replied Jack  
At the restaurant they are all there  
"So what looks good?" asked Jadin  
"We know about your whole plan" replied Sierra  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, everyone stared at me after I said that because my voice went all high, which they all knew me well enough so they could tell I was either nervous or lying  
"Yesterday we followed Jadin and Jerry over to your house and climbed in through your bathroom window and we listened to your conversation" said Sierra  
"I know you have been cheating on me, but it is ok because I have been cheating on you with Sierra since the school dance and I want to break up as well I'm sorry" said Eddie  
"Thank god, because I like Jerry, by the way can I switch places with you Sierra?" asked Jadin  
"Yeah sure" replied Sierra, they switched places  
"That was the most boring break up I've ever seen there was no fighting, come on you both cheated on each other, if Jack cheated on me I would yell at him then beat him up then storm out of where ever we were after causing a huge scene" after I finished speaking I noticed they were all looking at me with freaked out expressions  
"Anyway, moving on, looks like you and Jerry won't need disguises anymore" said Sierra  
They all started laughing  
At around half nine  
"I'm so full and thanks for the desert jack" I said and then I kissed Jack, then we started making out, then we heard someone clear there throat  
"Sorry and no problem babe, I'm so full it's not even funny" replied Jack  
"I know, I could not possibly eat another thing" said Jadin  
"Do you want to do something it's only half nine we could go see a movie?" asked Jerry  
"I don't know, I would probably fall asleep during the movie" I said and the boys laughed  
"Your 14 not 40" said Jack  
"She probably would fall asleep, she did when we went to the movies last month anyway I kind of want to do something else" said Jadin  
"Let's go to the beach" said Jerry, with a big smile on his face he was probably thinking about something stupid like yes! I finally came up with a good idea  
"The water would be freezing, but I'm in" I said  
"Me too" agreed Eddie  
"You in Sierra because I'll go if you want too?" asked Eddie  
"Yeah I'll go" agreed Sierra  
"So Jack you coming or not?" I asked  
"Fine I'll go" said Jack  
"Oh you know in them movies where they have people sit around a campfire at the beach we should do that" said Jadin with a big smile like Jerry just had and that was one of the most cliche things I have ever heard  
"Yeah c'mon lets go" said Jerry  
"We need to get the cheque" I said then started taking out money out of my purse  
"No I'm the guy I got it" said Jack and took out his wallet  
"Thanks" I replied and kissed his cheek, he smiled at me and smiled back at him  
We all paid and went to the beach  
The boys went off looking for wood for the fire  
"I wonder how cold the water is" I said  
"Do you want to find out?" asked Sierra  
"I like this dress too much to get it all wet" said Jadin  
"Well then you're just going have to take it off aren't you" said Sierra, wow she definitely didn't sound like a lesbian saying that, you see the thing is I don't really like Sierra that much, Jadin doesn't really like her either she used to hang out with Grace a lot but now that she's in a juvenile detention centre she's being hanging out with us we were going to let her down easy but now she's dating Eddie so we can't exactly tell her we don't like hanging out with her  
"Wait do you mean we should go skinny dipping?" asked Jadin  
"Well no we will keep our underwear and bra on" said Sierra  
"I can't believe we are going to do this but ok" I said  
we were all taking off our clothes when someone clears their throat, I screamed, that's how scared I was  
"What are you doing? Asked Jerry  
"Were going swimming c'mon lets go" said Jadin, the three of us ran into the water oh holy god this is freezing why did I get in, then I heard Sierra yelling at the boys  
"Well are you coming in or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of girls" said Sierra  
"Let's go" said Eddie  
The three boys took their clothes off but kept their boxers on"  
"Oh my god! ITS SO COLD" I yelled, I felt some one wrap their arms around my waist, I knew it was Jack, I instantly felt warmer we swam around for about an hour then we went out onto the sand and the boys built the fire  
"It's so cold" I said then I started shivering  
"Well it's what we get for going out into the sea at 10 o 'clock at night" replied Jadin, who then started to shiver as well  
Then everyone else started shivering and we all eventually fell asleep

I know it's short, but it is like 2am and I am very tired so I will probably write another chapter tomorrow maybe, please review and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story anyway bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Still in Kim's point of view

5am the following morning

I woke up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them

"Where am I?" I asked myself, but apparently someone was listening and answered

"You're at the beach, looks like you all fell asleep" answered the random stranger

"Do I know you?" I asked, still trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun this early in the morning

"No, you don't" replied the stranger simply

"Why were you watching us sleep?" I asked, crept out at this point

"Bye!" replied the stranger quickly, while running off down the beach, then I heard a noise, so I turned around and saw Jadin stretching

"Where are we?" asked Jadin, while yawning, then something finally clicked in my head

"Oh my god, are parents are all going to kill us, we need to get home now, help me wake them up" I spat at Jadin

After what seemed like forever we finally got everyone awake, we picked up our stuff and legged it back to my house, when we got there no one was awake so we went into the living room and made it look like we had a sleepover

"Oh hey guys, didn't think you would be awake and why are there so many people here?" asked my mom

"Well, after we finished eating we decided to come back here and watch a movie, then we all fell asleep, sorry" I replied, hoping she would buy it, after all, everyone knows I'm a terrible liar

"That's ok, anyway I'm going out for a run, I'll be back in about an hour, help yourselves to breakfast, bye" said my mom, and walked out the door

"Bye" replied all of us

"Wow Kim, I'm impressed, you lied and it was believable" said Sierra, then she started laughing uncontrollably, like she had made the best joke ever, when she hadn't, it was actually not funny at all, how is me being able to lie believably for the first time this funny

"Thanks" I replied awkwardly

"Anyway, I have to go home my mom will be wondering where I am so bye" said Sierra, she was just about to walk out the door when Eddie called her after picking up his stuff

"Wait, I'm coming to, my mom is going to go crazy if I don't get home now, bye guys" said Eddie, then he shut the door and it was just the four of us now

"So, are Jerry and I allowed to stay or do you want us to leave and if we are allowed to stay I should probably of asked you first Jerry if you wanted to stay because really I know I'm your girl-" Jadin was cut off eventually by Jerry

"Yeah we'll stay and sorry for cutting you off, but you just kept going on and on so you know..."Jerry sort of trailed off

"It's fine Jerry, now moving on what do you want to do?" asked Jadin, while looking around

"Oh, you have to fill me in on everything going on at school" I said, while jumping up and down like a six year old who just got the presents on Christmas morning

"Oh my god, yeah" replied Jadin, who seemed just as excited as me, I guess it was because she was stuck with Sierra all the time, it's not that Jadin didn't have other friends at school, she did, it's just, it used be Grace, Jadin and I, but then Grace became friends with Sierra when she first moved here, so she sort of started following us around school, and when I say following, I mean she followed us everywhere, she would just randomly pop up out of nowhere, so anyway, I feel sorry for Jadin being stuck with her at school because I still haven't went back yet, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jadin say something

"Finally, I answered your question like five minutes ago and you have been all dazed since and just staring at that lamp" said Jadin, she pointed to the lamp when she was talking about it , then both boys cleared their throats, Jadin and I looked up at the boys

"Ah, I don't want to talk about girly things, and even worse, school, but since it is like 5am do you think your mom would mind if I crashed on your couch for awhile I'm exhausted" said Jerry

"Go ahead, she won't mind at all, Jadin and I will go upstairs and talk in my room and Jack I doubt you want to come too, you know since we will be talking about school and boys and-" Jack cut me off there

"What boys will you two be talking about other than your two boyfriends" said Jack sarcastically, while raising one of his eyebrows

"The one's that girls in our grade just dumped, and our celebrity crushes" I said, then Jadin and I made our way up to my room and when we went in it was freezing compared to downstairs, so we went over to the bed and got in under the covers and started chatting not more than five minutes later, did someone knock on the door

"Come in" I yelled, both the boys came in and stood there awkwardly looking at us

"What do you want?" asked Jadin, both boys looked over under the television in my room at the video games and the console, they both turned around and put on their best puppy dog eyes, I looked at Jadin and we both immediately burst out laughing, both the boys joined in quickly

About ten minutes later Jadin and I were trying to talk to each other over the yelling that Jack and Jerry were doing towards each other and the television, usually I would find this really funny, but it is quarter past five in the morning and I haven't had a long chat with just Jadin and I in ages, yet I still found them very funny

The day went by very fast, Jadin and I basically talked the entire day, the boys played video games all day, it is now nine o'clock at night, that might seem early to some, but we only got about three hours sleep last night so we are all really tired

"Kim, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Jack asked me

"Ok" I replied simply, and started following him to the door

"Are you two going canoodling?" asked Jerry in a sarcastic tone

"Really Jerry canoodling?" questioned Jadin, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, because that's what we're going to be doing while you two are gone" after Jerry said that in the same sarcastic tone as before, he got on top of Jadin and started making out with her, you could hear her barely giggling

Jack and I sort of ran out of the room then

"We forgot about our date" said Jack, then it hit me, we were supposed to go on a date tonight, I completely forgot

"Oh, Jack I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, you don't want to do something now do you? its just were both really tired and we got barely any sleep last night and Jerry and-" jack cut me off

"Kim, it's fine, we'll do it some other night, ok" said Jack, I nodded and we went back into the room, all of us just talked for like twenty minutes then decided to call it a night, I fell asleep in the bed, Jadin was beside me, with Jack and Jerry on the floor

Ok so this was chapter 10, sorry if it was sort of boring but the next few chapters will be good and please review because I got no reviews for the last one, if you review this chapter you will get a dedication in the next chapter with whoever else reviews, but I'm going to be updating in the next day or two so anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far, bye


	11. Going Crazy

Ok, so I know I said at the end of the last chapter that I would be posting in the next day or two, but I just didn't have the time, I had to pack my suitcase because I was going on holidays, that's why I haven't posted a new chapter in the last week sorry about that, anyway at the end of the last chapter I said that whoever reviewed got a dedication so I would like to thank Isabel, Natasha and Macy for reviewing on chapter 10 and I will be doing this for the rest of the chapters, if you review you get a dedication and one last thing, when Natasha was reviewing she said she read my story on youtube, for whoever has read that story this is the same story it is just changed a bit that is why I messed up in chapter 8, so sorry for the really long a/n, there is some mild language, anyway on with the story.

Kim's point of view

I was standing outside the local juvenile detention centre, where Milton and Arthur we're I was going to go in and talk to the both of them, I'm so nervous, this will have been the first time I'll have seen Milton since that day, I just had to know why he did it, I made my way over to the receptionist and after a few minutes of talking she told me to wait in the waiting room and she'd tell me when to go in

"Kim Crawford, are you ready?" asked the receptionist, with a small smile, she was young I would say twenties, what is she doing working in a place like this, so dark and boring and full of criminals "excuse me, miss ,are you ready?" she repeated the question to me

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm ready" I replied, feeling kind of embarrassed because II was staring at her while thinking when she interrupted me, awkward!

I went in and sat down where the guard told me too, I just looked around the small, dark room, while waiting for Milton, I heard the door open and in came Milton, he sat down across the table from me

"Why'd you come?" asked Milton, with a completely blank expression on his face, honestly I thought it was kind of a stupid question, he is supposed to be super smart and he can't figure this out wow

"I want to know why you tried to drown me?" I asked, hoping I had the same blank expression on my face, with maybe a hint of anger

"I was jealous of Jack, how he had everything, you, being great at karate, the looks and look at me , I'm just smart and I'm a complete nerd as well, so I thought I should take something away from him, that he really cares about, you were it, well actually you were the only thing I could take away from him, I thought about hurting him, but I wouldn't be able too well because (1) I wouldn't be able to beat Jack up because he's too strong and (2) well because he is my friend, I wouldn't be able to do that to a friend" replied Milton very casually

"You wouldn't be able to do that to a friend, what about me, was I not one of your friends, wait, of course I wasn't one of your friends, you nearly drowned me, friends don't do that, you son of a bitch, I fucking hate you" I screeched the last bit at him and then I was crying and cursing at Milton, then I started punching and kicking Milton, Milton was now on the floor, next thing I knew there was a guard pulling me off of Milton, dragging me down the hall while I was kicking and screaming and then throwing me out the door, I just sat in the middle of the sidewalk crying, I thought of Jack and how worried he must be right now, today was supposed to be my day back at school, when I was last at my therapist , last Friday, she told me it was time I go back to school, I was supposed to visit her after school this evening, but last night I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a very short stroll, but I just lost track of time and kept walking, thinking about everything, and next thing I knew I was outside the juvenile centre and now look at me, I didn't know what to do, so I got up and started to walk to where my therapist works, before I knew it I was there, I walked in and was making my way down the hall to Geraldine's waiting area, Geraldine is my therapist, when I was walking down the hall, I passed a mirror, I stopped and went back and looked at myself in it, I was a complete mess, my face was stained from all the tears, I had bags under my eyes, I was still in my pyjamas and robe, people on the streets I walked to get here probably thought I was a crazy homeless person, oh god what if someone I knew saw me looking like this, what if it was someone I go to school with, just thinking about school, I started crying again, then I tasted this horrible taste in my mouth, I was going to get sick, I quickly put a hand over my mouth so that I didn't get sick here in the middle of the hall, I looked around the hall for a bathroom and saw one and ran in to it, it was a disabled bathroom, I got down on my knees leaned over the toilet and puked, after a few minutes, I felt much better, but my eyes felt sore and my eyelids felt very heavy and before I knew I was asleep

4 hours later

I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the brightness, when they did, I looked around at my surroundings and figured out I was in a bathroom, why was I asleep in a bathroom, then I felt lightheaded and then I tasted that same horrible taste I tasted in my mouth earlier on, which meant I knew what was coming, I quickly crawled over to the toilet and got sick into it, about 10 minutes later I flushed the toilet and got up and washed my hands, that's when I heard it, I heard someone out in the hall outside, it was Jack he was saying "if she's not here where is she" when I heard that I unlocked the door and walked out

"Jack?" I asked, he and my mom turned around, they both looked really angry, oh god!

Ok, so that was chapter 11, so if you want a dedication in chapter 12 please review and thanks for reading my story you're the best bye!


	12. Really Big News

Ok, so I'm starting back at school on Monday, so the next time I post after this will probably be next weekend. Now on to dedications, I would like to thank Iheartjacknkim, LiveYourPassions and Tanking panda for reviewing on chapter 11

Kim's point of view

Ok, so after that whole thing of me skipping my first day back at school and wondering around Seaford for hours was cleared up, everything was ok again. It has been about two weeks since that happened, at the moment I'm in my bedroom with Jadin, we're just talking.

"Ok, so Jadin, I have some really big news" I said, thinking about how to say it or if I should just come right out with it.

"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me" replied Jadin, while bouncing up and down on my bed, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Calm down first" when she did I started speaking again "ok, how do I say this, I think I might be pregnant" when I said that her smile instantly dropped. A few minutes passed without her saying anything and I just couldn't wait anymore "Jadin" she flinched when I yelled at her.

"Sorry, I was just very shocked, are you sure your pregnant?" asked Jadin.

"I'm not sure, I haven't taken a test yet, but I have thrown up a few times in the last two weeks, so I'm fairly positive I'm pregnant" I replied, I could feel the tears starting to come down my face, then Jadin pulled me into a hug and then she started crying too.

"Ok, the two of us are going to go down to the convenient store down the road, we will buy three pregnancy tests, we'll bring them back here you can take them and then we will see the result, ok?" asked Jadin, I nodded then replied.

"Ok, come on now, there's no one home" I said, we got up and went down the stairs.

When we got there we we're surprised to see Jack and Jerry sitting watching television and then my mom came in with the mail.

"Kim, there are two letters here for you from the juvenile detention centre, do you want to read them?" she asked me.

"Yeah, hand them over" I replied, I took them and put them in the handbag that I was going to put the pregnancy tests into.

"Anyway, I'm going out with Gillian from across the street to dinner, she's driving, I left money on the counter so you can order a pizza, ok?" she asked.

"Ok mom, bye" I said and she started to walk out the door and Jadin stopped her.

"Sorry, quick question, can me and Jerry sleepover?" asked Jadin.

"Sure, I'll see you lot later, bye" then she left.

A few minutes later, we were all just watching television, when the window smashes and goes all over the floor, the one beside the door.

"Oh Kim, come out come out wherever you are" we instantly knew it was Arthur.

"Kim, Jadin, run out the back door take your phones with you just keep running until I call you, now go!" yelled Jack, over the noise of Arthur breaking every single window he could, we had our phones in our bags, I quickly grabbed Jadin's hand and pulled her out the back door and we started legging it up the road.

Jerry's point of view

"Jerry, we're going to have to fight him, ok?" Jack yelled at me, what does he think I am, someone who is actually good at karate.

"What, no he might have a gun" I yelled back at him, but it was too late.

"I don't have a gun, but unfortunately for you, I'm going to kill you one by one, starting with you Jack" said Arthur, he quickly grabbed a candle stick and started hitting Jack with it, I tried to help but then he whacked me with it in the arm and it hurt, when I looked back at Jack and Arthur, Jack was lying on the ground unconscious and Arthur was just about ready to hit me with the candle stick but I dodged it, I tried this move Jack taught me, but I accidently ended up kicking him in the back of the head and I knocked him unconscious. Then I knelt down beside Jack.

"Jack wake up, stay with me ok, I'm going to have to get you to a hospital but how? Wendy's car" I spoke aloud to myself, I picked up Jack as best I could, it wasn't easy like how am I supposed to pick up someone who is the same height as me and because I'm not the strongest, but I half carried, half dragged Jack out to Wendy's car and shoved him into the back seat and ran back inside to find Wendy's keys, I eventually found them and ran back out, hopped in and started driving to the hospital.

Kim's point of view

"I can't run anymore" I said in between gasps, we had just run literally half way over Seaford.

"Me either, let's stop" said Jadin in between gasps, then a car started coming towards them really fast, Jadin dived on top of me and the car pulled to a screeching stop, out of it came Arthur.

"You girls going to get up because you know the way you should do one good deed a day well mine today is killing you lot" said Arthur, then he got back inside his car, reversed, then the car was faced towards us.

"RUN!" screamed Jadin, and we took off running again, unfortunately for us there were no cars parked on this street so he was basically right behind us, we were jumping over bushes, walls and fences, I swear I have never been so out of breath before, then we ran past this car driving so slow and Arthur got stuck behind that person, thank the lord, I saw a hospital a little bit ahead.

"Jadin, the hospital" I pointed to it while saying that, she just nodded, and we ran in.

After about a half an hour Jadin came out of A&E and was about to head down to the maternity ward where Kim was but someone called her name.

"Jadin" Jerry called out, then him and Jack ran up to her.

"What are you doing here and where is Kim?" asked Jack, starting to get worried.

"I'll explain what happened on the way, come on" said Jadin, and they both followed her.

When they got to the maternity ward both the boys were very confused.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jack

"Kim will hate me for telling you this, but we think she's pregnant" said Jadin

Ok so that was chapter 12 review and tell me what you think and remember you'll get a dedication if you do anyway thanks for reading and for reviewing bye!


	13. The Big Fall

Dedications, I would like to thank musicqueen124 and LiveYourPassions for reviewing on chapter 12, but I would especially like to thank Maddy for reviewing every single chapter you're really nice, thank you.

"The Big Fall" chapter 13

Kim's point of view

I was now just sitting in the ultrasound room with some doctor I've never met before, he was just after telling me I was definitely two months pregnant, how was I going to tell Jack and Jadin and my mom, a few minutes later Jack, Jadin and Jerry arrived in.

"So, the doctor told us your two months pregnant" said Jack, I just nodded, Jadin was crying which made me start crying, Jerry pulled her into a hug and Jack walked over to me and hugged me and started whispering that we were going to be ok in my ear he really did know how to make me feel better I love him so much.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, after Jack released me from our long hug, it was only then I noticed Jadin had a bandage on her ankle "what happened to your ankle?" I asked.

"When I dived on top of you before Arthur was about to crash into us, well anyway he sort of rolled over my ankle, so I have to take it easy for the week yay! No school" she replied

"So you're ok?" I asked and then she nodded "ok, so again I ask, what do we do now?" I asked, looking at Jack, I noticed that Jadin and Jerry were both looking at him too.

"We track Arthur down and kill him duh!" said Jerry in a very angry tone.

"Wait before any killing is done, shouldn't we try find out how he escaped from the juvenile centre and I want to go back to your house Kim because I'm really hungry" said Jadin.

"Yeah come on" I replied, I got up off the bed thing and made my way to the door and they all started following me.

"How are we going to get back to Kim's house we have no car, what am I saying none of us can drive anyway so that makes no sense" said Jadin

"I can and we have Wendy's car, I had to use it to get Jack to the hospital, by the way there might be some blood in the back seat, sorry" said Jerry, while we walked out of the maternity ward.

"Wait, why are you here at the hospital, you didn't know Jadin and I were going to be here, what happened to you?" I asked starting to get angry because they didn't tell us sooner, Jack was backing away from me over towards Jerry and Jadin walked over beside me.

"Well, Arthur bet Jack up with a candle stick, so I grabbed it from him and knocked him out, dragged Jack out to the car and drove here, and I had to get my elbow bandaged because Arthur whacked it with the candle stick" said Jerry, while him and Jack looked very scared.

"You poor babies" after I said that I walked over and gave Jack a huge hug, Jadin did the same to Jerry, we went out to the car.

"What time is it?" asked Jack, after we pulled out of the hospital car park.

"Its 8:30" replied Jadin, then something hit the back of the car someone crashed into us, when I looked back to see who it was it was Arthur.

"Guys, that's Arthur in the car behind us and he is about to crash into us again" I yelled, Jadin and I started crying.

"Jerry step on it" Jack yelled at Jerry, Jerry went faster so did Arthur "faster, girls please stop crying" begged Jack, but we just couldn't, we were that scared and at this point we were both bawling like two little girls.

"Ok" replied Jerry, to the faster comment he went faster but so did Arthur.

Arthur then drove up beside us and started driving into the side of the car, Jadin moved over to my side of the car because her side was the side he was hitting into. We were driving across a bridge and because of Arthur we were just about to fall off.

"Guys it doesn't look like we're going to make it over the bridge, so if he pushes the car off we have to jump out, ok?" asked Jack, Jerry nodded so Jack turned around and looked back at the two of us who were still bawling, I need to stop crying in front of people, next thing you know I won't be able to do my famous glare, anyway we both just nodded too. "We all swim to shore when we surface, ok?" asked Jack, and again all he got were three nods. Then Arthur knocked the car off the side of the bridge.

"JUMP!" yelled Jack, we all opened our doors, except for Jadin because she was jumping out my door, then we all jumped.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" screamed all of us on our way down, we all hit the water in a matter of seconds, it was freezing cold.

"KIM WHERE ARE YOU" I heard Jack yell, oh thank god he's still alive.

"OVER HERE HURRY" I yelled back hoping I was load enough.

"JERRY WHERE ARE YOU" I heard Jadin yell, then after a minute there was no answer. "JERRY ARE YOU OK?" Jadin yelled again

"YEAH I'M FINE, I'M SWIMMING TO YOU NOW, HOLD ON" Jerry yelled back at her, then Jack arrived beside me

"Jack your ok" I said and hugged him

"Yeah I'm fine, now come on we need to swim to shore" replied Jack, I just nodded and we started swimming to shore, we got there a few minutes later and we just stood up and Jerry and Jadin swam on to shore.

"Ok, we need to find a way home" said Jack, while hugging me so the two of us might warm up a bit, Jerry and Jadin were doing the same thing.

"Not so fast" we heard Arthur behind us, we turned around to find him, Milton, Frank, Trumen, Ricky Weaver, Grace and Eddie pointing guns at us.

Ok, so this was chapter 13, find out tomorrow what happens because that is when I will be posting next. Anyway please review and thanks for reading bye!


	14. You're So Dead Jack

Dedications I would like to thank LiveYourPassions, Maddy, montserrate00, Kewl gurl and Natasha for reviewing chapter 13 and I'm really sorry it has been like over a month since I last updated but I just started 1st year and I have been getting a good bit of homework so I just didn't have time to update. Anyway, I don't know how often I'll be able to update because I won't be able to write much during the week so we'll see anyway. So I guess on with the story. By the way, sorry, for the really long A/n.

"You're so Dead Jack" chapter 14

Kim's point of view

Arthur, Milton, Frank, Trumen, Ricky Weaver, Grace and Eddie started running towards us.

"RUN!" yelled Jack, and with that the four of us took off running into the forest, it was 9:00 o'clock at night and the four of us were being chased around a forest, in the dark by Arthur and the rest of his gang, who are trying to kill us, I definitely can't say my life is boring anyway.

"Jack, you can't stay hiding forever you know" yelled Arthur in that horrible smug tone of his.

I was running, but because I'm pregnant I just couldn't anymore, so I climbed up into a tree and hid there.

With Jadin running

"JERRY" yelled Jadin.

"I'm right here" replied Eddie from behind her and then he started to laugh like a weirdo.

"What do you want?" asked Jadin annoyed now that she has to talk to Eddie.

"You were my girlfriend first and then Jerry swoops in and steals you" replied Eddie really angrily.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault, you cheated on me with Grace and it's not your fault I cheated on you with Jerry, we were just a really badly matched couple, anyway your going out with Grace, so why do you care?" asked Jadin, who was even more annoyed than before.

"You were my girlfriend first and you will be my girlfriend now weather you like it or not" when Eddie was finished speaking he put his gun to Jadin's head.

"JERRY" screamed Jadin and she took off running, everyone heard her scream.

"JADIN" I screamed, I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in and hurt my ankle "OWWW!" I screamed.

"KIM!" I heard Jack yell.

"JADIN WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Jerry.

"I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING" Jadin yelled back to Jerry.

Suddenly a lot of lights came on and everyone could see again, I saw Jack, then he saw me and started running over to me, then Jerry and Jadin appeared above us because I was sitting on the ground because my ankle hurt.

"Kim, what happened?" asked Jack with a lot of concern in his voice awww! so sweet.

"I jumped from that tree, I landed on my feet, but I think I sprained my ankle" I replied while crying because it really hurt and because I was worried about everything that has happened in the last few weeks, but mostly today and I was worried about our baby especially after the doctor telling me to take it easy, no more running from my house to the hospital.

Then we looked up to see Arthur, Milton, Frank, Trumen, Grace, Eddie and Ricky Weaver pointing all their guns at us.

"Any last words Jack?" asked Arthur with a creepy look on his face.

"Who do I get to kill because I want to kill Jack" said Frank, though anyone could obviously tell Arthur wasn't listening, he was just staring at Jack.

"Oh by the way I have just sent three men to your silly little dojo to kill Rudy" said Arthur, while laughing "Oh sorry, and I killed your parents" said Arthur and he was pointing at Jadin.

"I HATE YOU, you are a disgusting, horrible excuse of a human being and I hope you rot in hell" yelled Jadin, she ran off into the forest.

"Frank, go find her and when you do kill her, it's time to get this over with" said Arthur, he stood up and put his gun to Jack's head "Now do you have any last words before I kill you?" asked Arthur.

"I guess" Jack got cut off.

"Lower all your weapons and put your hands behind your back Now!" shouted Danny, crap my dad, he can't know I'm pregnant, at least I'm not showing yet. They all lowered their weapons except for Arthur.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPON NOW!" yelled Danny

"I'm going back to the juvenile centre anyway, I might as well kill you" said Arthur, while still pointing his gun at Jack, Jack seemed calm for someone who had a gun to their head. Then we heard a shot from the forest. When Arthur got distracted by the gunshot, Danny grabbed the gun from his hands.

"JADIN" screamed Jerry, he took off running into the forest and Rose followed with a few other police officers. I fell to the ground and started bawling. Jack kneeled down beside me and started crying a bit too, him and Jadin didn't talk at all before Eddie started going out with her but when they broke up and she started going out with Jerry they became friends and now the four of us are best friends and couples.

"It will be ok" said Jack, while hugging me.

"Everyone in my life keeps getting killed I can't lose you too, ok?" I asked, while still bawling.

"You're not going to lose me, we're going to stick together, ok, and we're going to have our baby boy or girl and we will be the happiest family ever ok?" asked Jack, while raising his eyebrows.

"What about Jadin?" I asked.

"I'm fine" replied Jadin from behind me, I turned around and jumped up and hugged her "Jadin your alive" I said, she just simply nodded and I hugged her again.

"But, Frank isn't" she said then looked down " I shot him" said Jadin

"You're pregnant?" asked Danny aka my dad oh crap, I looked over at Jack, he seemed scared which is strange for Jack, but my dad is a detective and he has a gun "I'm going to kill you" he shouted at Jack

Ok so this was chapter 14, review and get a dedication and thanks for reading byeee!


	15. The Big Blow Up

Dedications, I would like to thank LiveYourPassions, Dreaming2BAWriter, musicqueen124 and ilovesports1999 thanks for reviewing, so here's chapter 15.

"The Big Blow Up" chapter 15

Kim's point of view

So, thankfully Danny did not kill Jack, were all now just sitting here getting interviewed by Rose and Danny about Jadin shooting Frank, but we all know it was self defence, then something popped into my head.

"Guy's Rudy!" I shouted, suddenly remembering what Arthur said about sending men to the dojo to kill Rudy. "Remember what Arthur said, we need to get to the dojo, Danny you need to take us now!" I added, then grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him with me.

Danny drove us to the mall car park, we ran from there, when we got there the worst thing that could have ever happened was happening, the dojo was on fire.

"Rudy" I more whispered than said, I could feel the tears starting to come, next thing we knew Jack was taking off his jumper and running into the dojo.

"JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Jerry came up behind me and held me back, so that I wouldn't try follow him, I was trying so hard to get out of his grip, when I finally did I ran straight into the dojo, ignoring Jadin and Jerry's shouting from outside.

Jack's point of view

When we finally got to the courtyard and saw the dojo on fire, my heart literally stopped beating, I knew I had to do something, I had to save Rudy, so I took off my jumper and ran into the dojo, I tried to get to Rudy's office, without catching on fire, when I finally got there, I saw Rudy lying on the floor, coughing and nearly unconscious.

"Rudy" I yelled, I bent down and tried to pick him, when I finally got him up over my shoulder, I opened the door into Rudy's office, I saw Kim, who was probably just about to come into Rudy's office.

"Kim what are you doing in here" I yelled at her, then I grabbed her arm and we ran, well neither of us were really running like we would normally, I couldn't run because of Rudy and she couldn't really run because she is pregnant, the baby, I need to get Kim out of here now, why would she put herself and the baby in danger. We got outside, there was an ambulance there to take Rudy to the hospital, they came over and took Rudy and put him on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance. I turned around to Kim, I was so angry at her how could she do that, she looked so scared like a lost child, she was looking up at me because I'm like a head taller than her with a pout on and she was basically crying as well, so she was making it very hard to be mad or angry at her.

"Why'd you follow me in?" I asked, with a hint of anger, she seemed taken aback by my tone, which made me feel kind of bad.

"Because I love you and I didn't want you to die" she replied and then looked down out of embarrassment because that was the first time either of us said I love you, I think, and maybe because she was crying as well. "I'm sorry" she added, and then signed really noticeably, which made me smile, I lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately, which was my way of saying I forgave her, then someone cleared their throat behind us, it was Danny. We pulled apart and looked at him, he was glaring at me, awkward.

"We have to get the two of you to the hospital, since you both decided to run into a building on fire, even if you did save Rudy, it's still something you never do come on" said Danny.

"Ok" answered Kim, she looked back at me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Jerry and Jadin came running over to us.

"Your both alive" shouted Jadin and hugged both of us to death.

"You saved Rudy's life man and you made it out alive, you're a hero" yelled Jerry, we all started laughing, then the dojo blew up.

Ok so this was chapter 15, remember if you review you get a dedication and find out what happens after the dojo blows up in chapter 16 and thanks for reading byeee!


	16. It's finally over

**Dedications, I would like to thank LiveYourPassions, Maddy and Dreaming2BAWriter for reviewing on chapter 15. I know that I have not been updating, but I have been very busy between homework and hanging out with my friends and some other stuff, I just haven't had time to write anything. I hope everyone had a great Halloween, I went to a bonfire at my friends house, so I had a good Halloween. Anyway on with the story.**

"**It's finally over"**

**Kim's point of view**

It has been seven months since the dojo blew up, thankfully Bobby Wasabi rebuilt it and everyone survived. I'm sitting up in my hospital bed, holding baby Mindy who I had last night, she is the cutest thing in the world, she's so tiny with her little fingers, she is asleep right now. Jack was after falling asleep like an hour ago on the chair beside my bed. Then Jerry and Jadin came in, of course Jerry was shouting, but Jadin shut him up when she saw the baby asleep and Jack too.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jadin.

"I'm fine, would you like to hold her?" I asked, I could see the excitement in her facial expression, she walked over to the side of the bed and I put baby Mindy into her arms.

"She's adorable Kim" said Jadin, while smiling down at Mindy.

"Can I hold her? I promise I won't drop her" said Jerry, Jadin looked at me as if to say you sure?

"Give her to him, but if you drop her-"Jerry cut me off.

"I won't ok" he replied, Jadin handed him Mindy really carefully.

"So you had the baby" said someone from the door when we all looked over, we were very surprised to see Arthur of all people.

"What are you doing here, how are you out of the juvenile detention centre already, we all have restraining orders against you, you have to leave now" I said really quickly "Jerry give her back to me and wake up Jack" I added, he nodded and gave Mindy back to me, he started walking over to Jack.

"Stay there" said Arthur, then he took out a gun "Wake him up and I will blow your brains out and your girlfriends" added Arthur, Jerry gave me a look saying sorry but I can't, I just nodded. I tried to reach over and nudge Jack's leg "Don't even try Kim" said Arthur, now pointing the gun at me instead of Jack.

Then Jack started to wake up, he was rubbing his eyes, then he said "sorry I fell asleep, what I miss?" asked Jack.

"Jack behind you" I whispered, he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack, with clear anger in his voice, he stood up and started walking over to Arthur.

"Stay back or I'll shoot" said Arthur.

"Go ahead, because I'm sick of playing games and constantly having to look over my shoulder in case some psycho fourteen year old is standing there ready to shoot me or Kim or any of us or in case you decide to chase me, my friends and my pregnant girlfriend around a forest in the middle of the night again. Or in case you break into our house and knock us unconscious with a candle stick again or in case you try drown Kim again or if you burn down the dojo again and nearly burn Rudy alive or in case you knock our car off a bridge while we're in it, into a freezing cold river again. So yeah just shoot me already, get it over with, because I am sick of you constantly trying to kill us, just get it over with" finished Jack, while shaking his head, all of us were taken aback by what Jack said even Arthur looked sort of shocked.

"I didn't think you would ever give up Jack, especially after just having a baby, but if you want me to kill you, ok" replied Arthur, wait what, Jack is just letting Arthur kill him after everything we have been through in the last year basically and he is giving up now, literally the day after I have Mindy and the day Arthur is freed from juvenile detention, I cannot believe him

Arthur held up the gun to Jack's forehead, this is it. Suddenly Jack grabbed the gun from Arthur and put him in a head lock.

"You are very stupid if you think me of all people would give up" said Jack, so he's not leaving me alone to raise Mindy by myself, Jack pulled Arthur out into the hall. We heard some banging outside then a gunshot went off, a minute later Jack walked in, oh thank god he's alive.

"He's dead" said Jack, while looking down and breathing heavily, he added "it's over".

**Ok, so this is the last chapter unfortunately, but I was running out of ideas. I might decide to do a sequel, I don't know yet. Anyway I'm sorry that it just ended abruptly and I'm sorry that it was very short. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite and followed my story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Bye! and Thank you.**


End file.
